Snapped
by Jessk13
Summary: <html><head></head>Sam thought it was,for once, going to be a peaceful day. That was , until a certain someone called Bumblebee a certain word.</html>


Sam took a deep breath of the clean crisp morning air and looked toward Mikayla and Bee (Bee was in hologram form , of course). It was , unlike most days , a good calm day. Mostly meaning there was no running and screaming for your life he thought with grim humor.

They had all decided to go to the local Denny's for some , well, hang out time. They decided to eat outside since Mikayla thought it would be a shame to be inside the hot stuffy Diner when they could go outside and soak up the morning rays.

"Whats wrong Sam? You seem really quite today".Mikayla asked giving him a small worried smile.

"Oh its nothing I'm just thinking about how nice it is today" He replied returning the smile. He then turned towards Bee and rolled his eyes. The disguised Mech was making gagging motion while emitting a strange strangled sound. Even in Hologram form Bee couldn't talk much better than a raspy whisper. It didn't even matter really since he had human girls chasing him all over hell and back. Sam even admitted it to himself. Bees' hologram was pretty smokin'. He had sandy blonde hair , bright blue eyes (of course) , and had a tall , lean , tan body. Just like his Alt form could make guys' mouths water.

"Yeah whatever Bee act your age for once!" he teased and laughed as Bee started breathing heavy and drooling.

"Eeeeewww Bee! Come on! People are trying to eat!" Mikayla yelled and playfully punched him in his arm. Sam just rolled his eyes again as Bee just laughed in his raspy manor.

"Hey baby , what are you doing hanging out with the loser and his friend? Have your standards really gone that low?" Laughed out of all people Trent as he walked up with his group. He seemed intoxicated. At 10 in the morning. God that guy pissed Sam off.

"You need to back off Trent " Mikayla replied smoothly standing up from the concrete table they had been eating on.

"Hey sorry babe but it's kinda hard to see how the mighty have fallen enough for you to hang out with Wilwicky and his retard of a friend!" Trents' group of goonies started laughing.

Mikayla gaped at him and her eyes quickly trained themselves on Sam , obviously fearing explosive reaction. She knew how he felt about that specific word , given his experience with it.

What she didn't expect was his calm , and surprisingly , amused face. But then she saw his bright , shining eyes. She had seen that bright eyed look when her father went off and beat the shit out of someone.

"And why exactly would you think that Trent?" Sam said softly standing up from the table. He could feel his anger rising and making things seem red , but frankly Sam really didn't give a Damn.. Nobody insulted his Friend and guardian that way. EVER.

Trent blinked obviously expecting a more violent response but he then seemed to recognize the look in Sams' eyes but seemed not to care.

"Well he don't talk! And someone would HAVE to be retarded to hang out with you"

"You know Trent , I always knew you were stupid but you take it to a whole new level" Sams' voice was steadily rising , his calm facade starting to crack.

"You little bastard! No one , no one calls me stupid!" Trent began to yell. "why don't you just-"

"ENOUGH Trent!" Mikayla said forcefully , sounding much like a high school principal reprimanding a student.

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU LITTLE SLUT! WHAT HAPPENED?DID YOU SLEEP WITH ALL THE BOYS EXCEPT THIS LITTLE RETARD!" And with that he grabbed Bumblebee by the collar of his shirt and shook him violently. Bee gave a startled yelp that caused Trent to smile maliciously.

"Let go of him Trent!" Sam yelled his hands curling into hard fists , arms bulging.

"Fine" Trent said with his smile still in place. He threw the strugling mech to the ground. Hard. He gave a laugh of satisfaction as Bee gave another raspy yelp as he hit the concrete.

THAT WAS THE FINAL STRAW. NOBODY CALLED MIKAYLA A SLUT OR HURT BUMBLEBEE A RETARD WITH OUT REGRETTING IT.

Truth be told , Sam knew Bumblebee wasn't hurt at all but he was sick and tired of people , CONSTANTLY , screwing with them. And calling Bee that certain word.

He snapped.

His vision went a dark crimson color. He couldn't focus on anything but that jackasses ugly mug. He swiftly jumped over the table. He was going to PAY.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD!" He screamed "NEVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so how was that? This is my first Tansformer Fanfic so be gentle. Please review and tell me what you think ya' know like if i should continue or not =) <strong>


End file.
